In an automotive vehicle, aesthetically pleasing trim components may be affixed to structural components of the vehicle to provide a desirable vehicle appearance. The trim components may have a stylized outer finish to provide a surface with a predetermined color and/or surface finish. Trim components may be affixed to the interior and/or exterior of the vehicle, and may include, for example, panels or appliqués affixed to the interior of vehicle door panels or instrument panel. As may be appreciated, it is desirable for any affixed panel to not unintentionally detach from the vehicle.